Possesion
by HopelessDreamer56
Summary: Lavi's been acting really... odd lately. What's gotten into the red-head and why does he hurt Allen, his one true love? Laven/Co-wriiten/100 Theme Challenge/Fail summaries


"Hey, Allen," Lavi greeted, throwing his arm over Allen's shoulder. Allen quickly closed the book, shocked by Lavi's abrupt arrival. "Heh, why so jumpy, lovely?"

"N-No reason. I was just reading and you scared me is all," Allen argued with a cute pout.

"Is it that book on foreign dessert recipes I lent you? Find anything good?" Lavi asked, picking up the book and flipping through the pages.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Allen started, yanking the book from Lavi's grasp, "I did. I found this really interesting recipe I'd like to try for a 3-layer chocolate cake. It has milk, white, and dark chocolate," Allen explained.

"Mmm, sounds delicious! I bet it'd taste even better if you made it yourself then fed it to me," Lavi purred, breathing down Allen's neck.

Allen shivered. "Y-You really think so?" he asked, a blush spreading clear across his face.

"Of course. If anyone knows food, it'd be you or Jerry-san. Hey, I gotta do some research before the Old Panda kills me. Wanna tag along?" Lavi asked, taking Allen's hand in his own.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do," Allen agreed, grasping Lavi's hand and starting to walk beside him.

"So now I'm a last resort? Oh, I see how it is!" Lavi teased, pretending to be offended.

"Oh you know you're always my first choice," Allen said, stopping for a second to pull Lavi in for a quick kiss. "Now c'mon, before Bookman-san figures out you haven't been doing your studying."

"Oh, I'm studying all right."

Allen and Lavi stepped into the Black Order's vast library hand-in-hand, Allen taking a second to marvel at the Order's marvelous collection of books. Normally, he would only come here for quick research or when he was bored. But ever since he and Lavi got close, he would tag along with the red-head just to be with him. "I have to go to the Science wing, and it'll be a while till I find all the books I need. Why don't you browse around until I find them?" Lavi suggested.

"Sure." Lavi quickly pecked Allen on the cheek and almost immediately lost himself in the books as usual. Allen shook his head, grinning at his lover then heading over to the teen novel section. Not a lot of books were here, but there were enough to satisfy Allen's taste for reading out of sheer boredom.

Soon, Allen had lost himself in a book, not realizing how much time had gone by. Apparently, enough so that Kanda could sneak up behind him. "Oi, Moyashi."

"Gyah!" Allen yelped, quickly shutting his book. "God, don't sneak up on me, BaKanda!"

"Whatever. Where's that Baka-Usagi? I have something to… talk to him about," Kanda asked, rolling his eyes.

"In the Science wing," Allen aid, turning back to his book, which Kanda swiped before Allen could find where he left off at. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Nah. C'mon, you'd better just come with me. It'd be better," Kanda said, starting to walk off with Allen's book. Slightly irritated, Allen caved in and followed Kanda. Well, it was that or start a fight in the library, which they would get in major trouble for.

They found Lavi skimming through the shelves of books, pulling out a few and adding them to the steadily growing pile already in his arm. "Oi, Baka-Usagi." Lavi either ignored Kanda or didn't hear him, but Kanda didn't care. He stepped over to Lavi and knocked the books out of his grasp.

"Hey! Yuu, why did you-?" Lavi's remark was cut off from Kanda picking him off the ground by the collar of his jacket and slamming him against the shelf behind him.

"You dirty excuse for a human!" Kanda shouted in Lavi's face.

"Kanda?" Allen shouted, rushing over and attempting to pry Kanda's arm off. Kanda shook Allen off and he went flying across the isle.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted. He was quickly cut off from saying anything else by another shove from Kanda. "Get off… of me… Kanda!" Lavi choked out.

"Shut it!" Kanda demanded, turning to Allen. "How can you stand to be with this lowlife?"

"He's my boyfriend, Kanda! And he's not a lowlife! I love him!" Allen shouted, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Tch…" Kanda dropped Lavi, who fell seemingly unconscious on the ground. "Whatever. Keep thinking whatever you want. I'm through here," Kanda said, stalking off. As soon as Kanda was out of sight, Allen crawled over to Lavi and turned him over to his back.

"Lavi?" he shakily asked, poking Lavi's face. He didn't respond. "Lavi?" Lavi's eye shot open, scaring Allen, and gave him a cold glare. "Lavi, are you okay? What was Kanda talking about?" Lavi said nothing as he sat up. "Lavi, answer me!"

Just then, Lavi smacked Allen right across his left cheek.

"God, will you just SHUT UP. You are so annoying, Allen!" Lavi shouted, gathering his books and leaving like it was nothing. Allen slowly lifted his hand to his still stinging cheek and held it._ 'Did Lavi just…? Oh god…'_ Tears finally fell as the poor white haired boy wept in the middle of the library.

The next day, Lavi walked down the hallway back to his room with his had hanging down. When he got like this, the Finders were sure to keep there distance, but of course, that didn't apply to Lenalee. "Hey Lavi!"

"Hm? Oh, hey Lenalee…" Lavi mumbled, barely acknowledging her presence.

"What's wrong? Bookman pile on the homework again?" Lenalee asked in a sing-song voice.

"No… Allen… Allen's been… Allen's been avoiding me since a few days ago and… I don't know why…" Lavi said, leaning against a nearby wall.

Lenalee stopped and took a similar position beside her friend. "That doesn't sound like Allen at all."

"Exactly…" Lavi took a big sigh, one that sounded like it was such a hard task to do. "He never does with without reason… but… I'm scared to know what that reason is… Lenalee, what if it's something I did? What if he doesn't like me anymore?" Lavi asked, starting to actually tremble in fear a bit.

"Should I talk to him for you? Maybe it's not exactly what you think," suggested Lenalee.

"If you want…" Lenalee nodded, leaving Lavi against the wall to locate Allen.

A few halls down, Lenalee found Allen in almost the exact same state as Lavi. "Allen!" Turning around, Allen quickly threw on a smile as he greeted Lenalee. "Is there something going on between you and Lavi? He looks really depressed."

For a second, sadness flickered across Allen's face. "N-No, we're just fine, why?" he stuttered. Lenalee's expression fell as she grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him out of the building. "Lenalee, what is it?"

"He says you're avoiding him, Allen. What did Lavi do?" Lenalee asked, turning to look Allen straight in the eye.

"N-Nothing, Lenalee, honest. I was just out… training."

"…Training? Seriously?"

"Yup. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it."

Lenalee obviously didn't buy it, but Allen was stubborn so there was no point in trying to get answers from him. So Lenalee just let it drop for now. "Fine. Whatever you say, Allen. But you really should go talk to Lavi, if that's really all that it was. He's really worried."

"S-Sure. I'll get right on that."

_'I guess I'll go talk to Allen, too,'_ Lavi thought. He started walking down the hall when he was suddenly overcome by a sharp pain. Like someone smacked him in the back of the head with his own hammer. "Tch… Not… Not you again!" he cursed.

_~Of course, Lavi. Like I would leave,~_ a voice in Lavi's head said.

"Get…out…of my head! Bastard! Who the hell are you, anyway?" Lavi shouted, placing a hand against the wall for support. The pain was beginning to be unbearable.

_~Heehee, Lavi, Lavi, Lavi. You should know by now. My name is Shiikimi. But still, why are you still struggling? Just give me control, and I promise the pain will stop.~_ Shiikimi proposed.

"Ugh… Like hell I would! I'll… never… let you touch Allen!" Lavi fell to his knees, gripping his head in pain. He then collapsed, unable to tolerate it any further.

_~That's right. Sleep, Lavi. Let me have some fun with Allen for a while…~_

"Lavi?" Allen said, coming up to Lavi's body. "You okay? You look pale."

"I'm just fine, Allen! Nothing to worry about!" Shiikimi stated through Lavi's voice as she took control. She slung one of Lavi's arms over Allen's shoulders and pecked him on the cheek. "What's wrong with you, though? You always smile when you're around me, babe."

"Nothing's wrong…. Nothing at all…." Allen mumbled, not meeting Shiikimi's gaze.

"You should smile, Allen. I don't like you when you're not," Shiikimi suggested. Allen looked down, not saying anything. "Allen," she said more firmly. Allen remained silent. Shiikimi grabbed Allen's throat, hard, with one hand and forced him to look at her. "Allen. Smile." Allen's eyes widened in fear as Shiikimi glared at him through Lavi's eyes.

"Lavi…. Please, let go!" Allen begged prying at Lavi's hands.

"Not until you smile, Allen," she stated.

Through tears, Allen put on a small, scared smile. Shiikimi let go and Allen dropped to the floor, coughing a bit as he regained his breath. Shiikimi kneeled down next to him and lifted his face up by his chin to place a kiss on his scared lips. "See? That wasn't so hard, no was it?" Shiikimi smiled. Allen looked into Shiikimi's eye, hoping to find some hint of the old Lavi in it. There was none. Allen quickly got up and bolted down the hallway, away from Shiikimi. You could almost hear his little cries. Shiikimi smirked at Allen's reaction, actually chuckling a bit. "Oh, Allen. You can't run away forever."

Allen ran past a few Finders, Krory, Miranda, and Noise before he finally made it to his own room; slamming the door behind him and locking it. He leaned against the door for a moment to catch his breath before he stepped over to his bed and crawled under the covers. Finally, the tears came pouring out. "Lavi… Where are you….?"

Shiikimi finally let Lavi's conscious resurface, only because she no longer needed to be there. "Ugh… I have to… go to… Allen…" Lavi sighed before he was struck with a sharp pain to his head. "Gyah! Will you STOP THAT?" Lavi shouted.

_~Oh, come now Lavi, you have to stop fighting me. You know this is what you want!~_ Shiikimi exclaimed.

"How could I ever want an annoying spirit inhabiting my body and trying to hurt my boyfriend?" He earned another sharp pain for that.

_~Simple. Because your 'boyfriend' doesn't love you.~_ Lavi stopped tugging on his hair and stared blankly at the floor in shock.

"What…? He… Allen… S-Shut up! You're lying, of COURSE he loves me! Why else would he share his precious mitarashi dango with me? Why else would he kiss me? Why else would he risk his LIFE for me?" he shouted at the floor, grabbing his head like a madman.

_~Out of friendship, of course. He doesn't want to lose anymore of his friends. His heart, though, is obviously in Lenalee's hands. But, as you know, her brother would never allow it. That's why he chose you,~_ Shiikimi stated.

"Shut up! You're just jealous of what me and Allen have, aren't you?" Shiikimi didn't reply. "AREN'T YOU? …. Gah!" Lavi fell to his knees, gripping his hair for dear sanity.

_~You IDIOT! Can't you see I'm trying to PROTECT you?~_

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Lavi shouted at the top of his lungs. He then realized that that probably wasn't the best idea, considering where he was.

"Lavi? Are you okay?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi looked up to Lenalee, who looked really confused as to why Lavi was shouting. "Lenalee! Uhm, yeah I'm fine I was just… uhm… rehearsing!" Lavi lied. _'Rehearsing? That's all I got?'_

"Rehearsing?"

"Yes." _'Go away,'_ Lavi willed with his mind.

"For what?"

"Bookman stuff, you wouldn't get it."_ 'Go away. Go away. Go away.'_

"Well… okay then. Do you need help or…?"

"No, no I got it. Thanks anyway."_ 'Oh for the love of god, GO AWAY!'_

"Well, alright then. Good luck, Lavi. See you later," she said, finally walking off.

As soon as she was out of view, Lavi turned and started towards his own room. "Now you're making me look like I'm freaking insane!" he whispered.

_~Don't be silly, Lavi,~_ Shiikimi giggled.

"I'd love to, if you would leave me alone," he said, walking into his room.

_~Then do as I tell you.~_

He turned his back to the door, locking it behind him. He opened his emerald eye, anger and determination flaring in it. "Never."

_~Hm. Then it looks like we'll be roommates forever, Junior.~_

After finally getting away from Lavi – he was seriously starting to freak her out – she made her way to Allen's room to see if he knew anything. "Allen?" she asked, knocking on his door. "Allen, are you there?"

"Lenalee… Please, just leave me alone…" Allen said just loud enough so that Lenalee could barely hear.

"Allen, please. I need to talk to you. It's about Lavi," she said.

Allen finally got up and unlocked the door, a blanket covering his body and face. "What about Lavi?"

"Allen…" Allen stepped aside and let Lenalee into his room, which was almost pitch black, save for a scented candle in the corner of his room. It smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. "Allen, I think something's possessing Lavi," she admitted.

"What? How would you know that?"

"I've seen it happen before, to this one Exorcist who was around when I was a kid. A spirit over shadowed him and would take over his body and consciousness. He eventually went mad and killed himself, though," Lenalee explained.

Allen's eyes went wide. "Y-… You don't think that's going to happen to Lavi, do you?" he asked in a slightly shaky voice.

"I don't know, Allen. But you have to do something before it does!" she said.

"Lenalee, are you positive a spirit is possessing him? You could just be imagining things. An Akuma, I might believe. But a spirit?" Allen doubted.

"Well fine! Don't believe me then! Just go see for yourself!" she snapped. "Just remember one thing, Allen. The real Lavi would rather die then hurt you, and you know it," she said, storming out of his room and slamming the door behind her.

"…..She's wrong…. Lavi's…." Allen thought over Lenalee's words. He wasn't entirely convinced, but it was better than just letting Lavi go on as he was. _'I guess I'd better go see for myself…'_

Lavi grabbed his head, hard, as he writhed on the floor of his bedroom in pain. "Shiikimi STOP IT ALREADY, PLEASE!" he begged. The pain was beginning to be too much for Lavi to handle. This had been going on for almost twenty minutes. His small cries of pain were then interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Lavi? Are you okay? Can I come in? Please?" Allen asked, knocking on the door once more.

"Al… len… Gah! Stop! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Allen heard Lavi scream.

"Lavi? Lavi, open the door!" Allen called, banging on the door.

"Allen! She- She's taking over! Please, don't listen to anything she says, Allen! Don't listen!" Lavi managed to warn Allen, but the pain Shiikimi was causing finally caught up to him and he passed out.

"LAVI! Screw this!" Allen activated his Innocence and used Edge End to break the door down. He stormed in to find Lavi unconscious on the ground with a girl no older than himself standing above him. "Who… are you?" he asked.

_~Oh, hello Allen Walker. My name is Shiikimi. If I may say what it honor it is to finally meet you! You see, I've admired you for some time now, Allen,~_ she stated. Her words were nice, casual even, but there was a cold atmosphere around her that gave Allen the impression that she wasn't even there.

"I'm flattered," Allen hissed. He normally would try to figure out what the spirit's deal was, but right now Lavi was his top priority. "What are you doing here? Why did you posses Lavi?"

_~I wanted to show you, Allen. I wanted to show you the kind of monster this filth is. I wanted to help you, Allen. First, I took over that grump, Kanda Yuu, and tried to scare him into showing you. Hopefully you would have left him on your own. That obviously didn't work, and since he was right in front of me, I decided just to show you for myself. It was working – would have worked, actually – if only he didn't resist me so,~_ she explained.

Everything she said sounded so pathetic. "So you used Lavi to get to me, is that it? Because you admire me?" Allen asked, rage growing in his voice.

_~No, Allen! I just wanted to help you! I didn't want you to get hurt by him!~_ she defended.

"But YOU hurt me, Shiikimi-san! Is THAT what you wanted?" Allen shouted. He was getting really pissed off.

_~I-… No! …No! No! NO! You're WRONG, Allen Walker! Wrong...! ...Fine! If I can't have you, then NOBODY can! Lavi will be mine FOREVER!~_ she screamed.

"No! No, you can't! Lavi belongs to no one!" Allen said, quickly switching to Crown Clown.

_~You don't get it, Allen. I can easily alter his feelings and memories and turn him into anybody I want! He'll be my toy forever!~_ she explained.

"Stop! You can't! Those are what make Lavi who he is! They're why I love him!" Oops. Probably shouldn't have said that.

Enraged, Shiikimi screamed a load, blood churning scream as she took over Lavi's lifeless body. "Tell me, Allen Walker. What would happen if the man you love turned out to be your murderer?" she asked in both her voice and Lavi's. She lunged towards Allen, fist prepared to knock him square in the jaw, when Allen blocked the attack with his sword.

"Lavi! You have to wake up! Fight her!" Allen called, hoping that somehow Lavi could hear him.

Shiikimi threw Lavi's head back in laughter. "Lavi's GONE! He's MINE, I tell you! MINE!" she howled.

"No… he's… NOT!" Allen pushed back on his sword and sent Lavi's body flying across the room and into the wall. He then raced over, standing right over him, sword posed for a strike.

"Oh, Allen. You know you don't want to do that! It'll kill Lavi, too!" Shiikimi warned.

"No it won't," Allen said. "It only purifies people of bad souls."

Shiikimi's face fell into fear as Allen plunged the sword into Lavi's stomach. "Gyah! Y-You… ALLEN WALKER!" she screamed. Allen pulled the sword out just as the screaming died down.

"Bitch," he mumbled, deactivating his Innocence. He knelt down and shook Lavi's shoulder a bit. "Lavi?" He didn't respond. "Lavi!" he said louder. Still no response from the older red-head. "Lavi, please! Please wake up!" Allen begged, tears of fear about to fall from his gray-blue eyes.

"A-Allen…?" Lavi barely whispered.

"Lavi?" Allen jumped up onto Lavi, wrapping his thin arms around Lavi's neck. "Oh, god! Lavi!"

"Woah, Allen! Y-You did it… I'm free!" Lavi exclaimed, hugging Allen tightly back. "Allen, thank you…" he said, snuggling in Allen's hair. Remembering what exactly just happened, Lavi pushed Allen back and did a quick examination of his body. "Allen, she didn't hurt you did she? Any cuts? Scratches? Internal bleeding?" Lavi quickly asked.

Allen giggled. "No, I'm fine. But more importantly, are you okay?" Allen asked, looking over Lavi's body in the same manner.

"Besides a major headache, I'm just fine," he replied, rubbing his temples a bit.

Allen smiled a bit, tears of joy welling up in his eyes. He looked at the ground, not wanting to cry in front of Lavi. "Good… Good…" he mumbled.

"Hey, hey Allen… Don't cry…" Lavi said, lifting Allen's head up by his chin. He placed a comforting kiss on Allen's lips, wiping a few tears away as he did so. "Allen, I promise I'm fine. That crazy spirit is never coming back, Allen. I'm safe. You're safe. We're safe. Everything's fine," he swore.

"I know," Allen said, crawling in Lavi's lap and snuggling up to his chest. "I thought I lost you… It was really scary…" he muttered, trembling a bit with is remaining fear.

Lavi wrapped Allen up in his arm and started petting him gently to calm him down. "I'm so sorry, Allen… I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you again… I love you too much to let that happen…"

"I know…. I love you, too Lavi…And I promise never to let anything hurt you, either…" With that, they sealed they're promise of protection with a passionate kiss.

* * *

**For 100 Theme Challenge: Paranormal  
WOW this is... different than what I usually write, isn't it? .-.  
Well, at least I tried it out. Was it good? Did I fail? I think I failed.  
Co-written with Midnight Reihima (who came up with Shiikimi so I guess she's (c) to her then?)  
All other characters (c) to Katsura Hoshino.  
You know the drill for the button clicking and what-not, right? Good, then I can got to bed, lol.  
**


End file.
